


Sensitive Eyes, Sensitive Tears

by BunnyHani



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pet Names, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyHani/pseuds/BunnyHani
Summary: Jisung has very sensitive eyes. No seriously, he has ridiculously sensitive eyes. He would rather wear glasses all day long, rather than put on contacts. So only lord above may help him when he actually tries to put on contacts or an eyelash loses it’s way into his eye.Another work from my Tumblr!





	Sensitive Eyes, Sensitive Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Cursing!! 
> 
> I tried to write humor, but I was a bit too tired and soft. Sorry for how short it is.

Okay, he was being a tiny bit dramatic, he admitted that but, still, he will stand by what he has said. He will not put on eye contacts, he just absolutely can’t. First of all, anything that goes even near his eyes, scares him (he did have to get used to make up brushed and so on, but his eyes still start watering a lot when his lower lash line is being poked). And he feels more or less, traumatized after a makeup brush nearly poked his eye out. His eyes had started watering and pooling over after that, and the make up had been ruined. He had not meant to do that and apologized profusely to the make up stylist, who was also apologizing for poking his eye. It was just a mess of apologies, makeup wipes and huge tears, that just continued spilling to his cheek and further making the make up even more messed up than it already was. He wasn’t really crying, no, his eyes just kept watering up… When Hyunjin entered the room to get his makeup done, he was schocked to see him in that state. Jisung hardly cried. So he had surged forward, asking what was wrong and now him and the makeup artist were laughing too much to reply. After calming down though, he did finally explain that he wasn’t actually crying, but his eyes were stupidly sensitive. Hyunjin frowned and had said that he thought that he was being over-dramatic. Jisung just smiled and shook his head. Why would he even lie about such thing?

Jisung was in a hurry, they were going to miss their schedule, but he just couldn’t find his glasses anywhere.  
“Jisung, hurry up, we’re gonna miss the practice, if you won’t come any faster!” Chan shouted. Jisung could feel sweat forming in his hairline as he widly looked around in search of his glasses. He couldn’t find them… He had to go without them. So Jisung just grabbed his backpack and ran to the outside, where the other members were already waiting for him. Besides, he would be fine, right? It was just dance practice. Well, that would have been correct, but his eyes were dry that day, which only dried even more as they walked forward in the windy atmosphere. His eyes kept on tearing up and he sniffled a lot. The members teased him, asking him if he was fine and calling him a crybaby. He just shoved each of them playfully and whined at them.  
“Why aren’t you wearing your glasses?” Woojin asked him as the older male slowed his pace to match his. Jisung felt heat rushing to his cheeks slowly and he quickly looked down. Now he just felt like a dumbass.  
“I may or may not have lost them”, he admitted after awhile. Woojin sighed softly at the younger one and ruffled his hair sympathetically.  
“You do know what that means right?” he asked softly, squeezing Jisung’s shoulder. Jisung wanted nothing more than just stop walking right there, walk back home and find his glasses. This meant that he had to wear contact lenses. People complimented how good he looked with lenses, while he did agree to some extent, it was a pain to put them on and a bigger pain to get them out. He often found the situation very conflicting: he wanted to take them out and put them in by himself, because he felt like he was the only person he could truly trust with his eyes, but at the same, he just couldn’t do it.  
“But why? Why can’t I just not wear the lenses? It’s just one dance practice”, he whined at the eldest member, pout adoring his face.  
“You know why, you will most likely get a really bad headache if you won’t. We have other schedules today too, remember?” Woojin replied, still rubbing the younger’s shoulder in a comforting way.  
“We do?” Jisung asked dumbly. Did they really have schedules? He was beyond confused at this point.  
“Yes, we have to go Idol Radio”, Woojin said, scrunching his eye brows in wonder. Jisung sighed through his nose and brought his hand up to his face, while muttering a quiet ‘of course’. 

So, they arrived to the company building and Woojin ushered him to the bathroom, handing him his contacts, that he had fortunately found from the younger’s backpack.  
“I was kind of hoping that you wouldn’t find them or that they would have magically disappeared from my back”, Jisung muttered quietly. Woojin chuckled, but got serious quite soon. Jisung was amazed how quickly the older got a control over his facial features. ‘  
“So do you want to put them on yourself or do you want someone else to do it?” he asked. Jisung nibbled on his lower lip in thought, trying to weigh his options.  
“I’ll try by myself and if I can’t do it, bring Channie-hyung”, he sighed. Woojin nodded and left the boy to struggle by himself. Stretching his shoulders and cracking his neck, he started the very difficult task. 

“Chan-hyung!” Jisung found himself shouting out after 15 minutes of just trying so hard. He didn’t even get the first lense in and they were running out of time. The leader jogged to the bathroom, where the younger was now standing, in front of the mirror, looking extremely frustrated and embarrassed. Chan just smiled at the younger one.  
“Let me do it”, he said gently, not poking fun at him, knowing that the boy had actually tried. Jisung’s eyes were red from the irritation and his lips were pressed into a pout. Chan quickly washed his hands and took the lense case from the boy.  
“Okay, sit down on to the toilet seat”, he instructed, Jisung complying. Then he got closer to the younger boy and Jisung clenched his fists tightly. He was getting nervous and Chan could see that.  
“It’s okay. It will be over soon and you know that you can trust me. I’ve done this before and nothing bad happened, before, right?” Chan cooed. Jisung nodded, Adam’s apple bobbing as he gulped nervously. He took a deep breath and then looked up at the older man, nodding. Chan then got closer, with lense on his finger tip. Jisung tried to distract himself with staring at Chan, observing the look of concentration on his face. He felt himself lightly flushing at the close proximity, thankful that Chan wasn’t paying attention to his face. Jisung willed himself to not to move when finally Chan’s hand was getting dangerously close to his eye. 

It was going well, except that Jisung’s eyes kept watering and it most definitely didn’t make Chan’s job any easier, as the older man had to keep drying the younger’s tears away. As Jisung’s eyes kept watering, his nose also started running, as his body most likely thought: ‘Oh hey, we’re crying! Let’s make a runny nose too!’ He sniffed couple times, cheeks getting warmer and warmer. He had to pull away from the man and he wiped his eyes with a pathetic sniff. He kept his eyes downcast, feeling way too embarrassed to even look at Chan. He could barely even stare at his shoes, damn. That is also why he missed the fond smile on the older’s face. Perhaps it was for the best, Jisung was already blushy enough.  
“Ok, yeah, let’s finish this!” he said bravely, looking up at Chan again. Chan laughed lightly, but got close again. Maybe Jisung’s breath might have hitched, but nobody needed to know. Especially Chan… 

The day went on okay, Jisung survived with his contact lenses. He had to blink a lot more than usual and he kind of worried that the lenses would go behind his eyeballs or something, so he was frowning most of the day. Almost all the members found this amusing, while Woojin and Felix took the role of comforting and reassuring that he would be fine. He just chose to believe them, as he really didn’t want to start overthinking the whole thing. His mind worked a little too fast sometimes for him, himself to keep up with. When they finally came back home, he was eager to drag Chan to the bathroom, eyes twinkling.  
“I can’t wait for you to take these out!” he exclaimed, slightly jumping on his feet, just from the pure happiness of not having to bear the uncomfortable lenses in his eyes any longer. This time, tired Chan actually started really laughing. Jisung looked like an excited child and he was honestly living for it. Chan couldn’t help but coo at the younger boy. Jisung cheeks were tinted with a soft pink, but the smile never left his lips. He quickly sat down onto the toilet seat again, looking up. Again he got nervous as he realized that Chan’s fingers were going to really close to his eyes. Or actually touching the… Ew. Nothing extraordinary happened, Chan got the lenses out quite quickly. It was a lot quicker than putting them in. His eyes were red again, but he would survive. He sighed in relief as the last lense was out and started furiously rubbing his eyes. Chan was laughing again and he grasped Jisung’s hands to stop his frantic movements.  
“But hyung my eyes are so itchy, I might actually die!” he whined loudly, tugging his hands lightly in the leader’s grip.  
“Then we need to put eye drops, you can’t rub them, Sungie. You know it, they’re just going to get more irritated. And knowing you and your eyes, they would most likely swell and get an eye infections or something”, Chan chastises with a soft tone. Jisung’s whole body slumped forward as he leaned his head against Chan’s stomach.  
“But the eye drops are so nasty and mean, it feels like… Like getting blind momentarily”, he complained weakly, knowing already that he had lost the battle. Chan, the golden leader, offered to put the eye drop for him. Jisung sulkily agreed, gritting his teeth. Way too many people had been touching his eyes today, his eyes were so sore and itchy that he just wanted to curse his overly sensitive eyes down to Hell. He was utterly done with them. 

Jisung truly thought that the hassle concerning his eyes were done for the day. His eyes had other thoughts, as he felt a poke in his eye. Then it felt like a whole piece of trash was in his eyes. Jisung tried so hard, but failed to keep the yelp inside. He kept blinking rapidly, squinting and panicking.  
“Holy shit, fuck, hell, the fucking devil is in my eye!” He wailed as he rushed to the bathroom. It felt so uncomfortable and he just panicked so badly that he actually started to cry. Like really cry. Sobbing. He couldn’t even tell that what was in his eye, because he was crying too hard. Yes, he might be dramatic, but he was so tired and very unprepared for this attack.  
“No no no! Fuck me right to hell! Fuck fuck, come out!” he sobbed as he tried frantically more or less claw the thing (what turned out to be an eyelash) from his eye. The members, concerned at the sudden… Noise, came running to the bathroom.  
“Jisung, what’s wrong?” Hyunjin shouted.  
“I-I have an eyelash i-in my eye, it won’t come out!” he cried.  
“You’re crying over an eyelash in your eye? Dude come on, you’ve had whole lenses in your eyes!” Changbin yelled, baffled. Some members were again chuckling at his antics. Chan jabbed Changbin in the ribs and started glaring at the other members. Jisung was actually serious, he wasn’t pretending. Felix pushed through and started patting Jisung’s head softly and saying sofly:  
“It’s okay, angel. I can take it out for you. Just stay still.” The members took that as they cue to leave and only a sniffling Jisung, Felix and Chan were left in the bathroom. Chan held Jisung’s hand as Felix took the eyelash out carefully, shushing the other boy. He felt better, but embarrassed over his childish antics.  
“Thank you”, he mumbled to them. Felix and Chan just exchanged fond, gentle glances with each other.  
“Of course, any time”, Felix answered for the both of them. Jisung smiled. Not a normal smile, no. Because of the earlier tears, his eyes were shining beautifully and his mouth was stretched into a wide smile that showed his white teeth. It was a special Jisung smile and the two Aussies felt their hearts skip a beat at the sight, and couldn’t resist smiling back like idiots.


End file.
